dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Family Vol 1 189
and Supergirl reveals she brought a mento-tape recorder with her into the Phantom Zone. Mon-El confirms he saw what really went down between Lex Luthor and the fake Supergirl,Supergirl: The Unknown Supergirl and Kara extracts his memories. Back in the Kandorian courtroom, Superman opens the Zone long enough to get the mento-tape, which is played back for the court and exonerates Supergirl. Shyla angrily ruminates over being defeated by Supergirl again, but a telepathic voice reminds her their plans aren't ruined yet. Kara is released from the Zone, and warns Shyla not to mess with her again, but Shyla replies they'll meet again. Supergirl, Superman and Jimmy Olsen leave Kandor and Kara heads back towards Midvale, hoping for a bit of peace and quiet. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Barbara Bench * * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * * Antagonists: * and his gang ** Bentley ** Tony Other Characters: * Johnny Nevada * Locations: * Denver * Kandor * ** *** ** ** Metropolis Park ** Roman Quarter *** Jimmy Olsen's apartment * New York City * Secorville, California Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sunworld Guerrilla Force One ** Argon Other Characters: * The inhabitants of Sunworld III ** Rolex * A galactic rim creature Locations: * ** * Sunworld III Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Starseed * Wolf Weinman and his gang Other Characters: * * The 100 * Green Lantern * Jack the Ripper * Justice League of America * Steve Lombard * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** Samm's Meat Market * Sunworld III Items: * White Kryptonite Vehicles: * | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Clark Kent * Commotion and his owner * Joe Skinner * Mrs. Skinner * Tommy Underhill Locations: * Los Angeles * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Henchmen Other Characters: * ** Brenn-Bir ** Kyl-Ibo ** Sartol Per of the Police Bureau ** Vas-Quor * * Locations: * ** ** * * ** Items: * * * The Sun-Stone Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * ** ** ** * * Other Characters: * * Justice League of America ** Atom ** Flash ** Wonder Woman * ** ** Ro-Lar (judge) * ** * Lena Thorul Locations: * Daxam * ** *** ** Metropolis ** *** * Krypton * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = * "The Night of the Looters" is the final appearance of the Earth-One Laura Conway. The revised Post-Crisis Conway makes her first appearance in . * Although Shyla Kor-Onn declares it isn't over between Supergirl and herself, she had reformed the next time both women met each other. | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review }}